1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a recording and reproducing apparatus for recording and reproducing information on a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
PTL 1 discloses a recording and reproducing apparatus including two optical pickups. In this recording and reproducing apparatus, the two optical pickups record signals in a land and a groove of an optical disc, respectively. As a result, recording signals at a high transfer rate can be realized.